Crawling in the Dark
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Duty came before her desires. She wanted to spread her wings like a bird but her family's honor was more important. Eventual ChisakixOc
1. Chapter 1

Crawling in the Dark

Chapter 1

For as long as she could remember her father's words stuck to her like a knife in a wound. They didn't sting or ache like the physical wound, but she couldn't forget them. It wasn't hypnosis because no one in their mismatched family had that quick. Though at times she wondered about some that would say they were quirkless like the minority of the world. Whether it was to appear harmless or hide their true intentions she wasn't for sure.

Due to the epidemic of the quirks the way of life they lived was becoming obsolete to the point she was convinced they would have to get normal, legal jobs. Those type of thoughts made shivers race through her body. Legal wasn't something she was used to. The shadows and things that went bump in the night seemed friendlier to her since she grew up with them. It was all thanks to her father and mother for this fate.

If it wasn't for them then she could possibly have a normal life that didn't involve a lot of things people considered illegal. She would be able to have a life that was out in the open. The thought of having to look over her shoulder when she was alone on the street would never cross her mind. Having friends over for what was normal girl things would be second nature instead of making up excuses like she had to do in the past.

Instead she couldn't have those things that she yearned for.

"Hime we're here." A male voice broke her out of her thoughts.

Quickly her chocolate eyes turned to the gate that stood in front of the car she was in. It was darkened by the tinted windows but those were precautions she took. As much she hated them, they had saved her life countless times along with her quirk.

A soft sigh escaped her as her gaze slowly turned to the pair of snake like eyes that were watching her intently for any indication she wanted to leave. As much as she wanted to leave, she knew she couldn't. This was the life she was born into and would have to continue to live no matter what the cost was. Kuro Hebi was the only life she knew even if it would be the death of her. At least that's what she thought.

"Reina-hime?"

Closing her eyes as her fingers twitched at the name she was given at birth. The fact that they added the honorific made her skin itch because she wasn't royalty. She was just so regular person that had a mismatched family. There was nothing special about her.

"I know Oda-san." Reina muttered though it sounded like it was more to herself than to the person up front. She knew she was stalling because she didn't want to go in the building that was waiting for her company. It wasn't like anything was going to change from the last time she had visited.

Opening her eyes and letting her gaze fall to her lap she took in the mask that stared back at her with the small holes for her sight. It was childish that she had to wear it. The simple mask that had a snake face painted on it reminded her of the festivals she used to go to as a child. The innocence that used to cling to her felt foreign as she thought back to that time.

"Are you sure you want to go in? We can reschedule this for another time." Oda's voice echoed in the car as concern was heavily laced in his words. Even his usual emotionless yellow eyes held the emotion that was concerned weak within their family.

Did they have to? The last time she tried to reschedule something this important was when she was younger and inexperienced. It had to been when she had gotten out of practice and was completely sore. She remembered pleading with her father to let her go soak in the hot springs to get rid of the soreness that was making it hard for her to move.

Instead of allowing her some kind of reprieve he forced her to go. She might have been the next person to inherit this crazy family but her father never went light on her. It seemed at times he was tougher on her than he was to the rest of the family. There were times when she felt like some kind of criminal that had been caught trying to steal money from him when she knew that he was just doing what he thought was right.

"Oji is expecting me. I don't want to disappoint him Oda." She replied finally as she willed herself out of the daydreams of yesterday.

Picking up the mask she set on her face to hide her features in case of prying eyes. It was stupid at first for her to do this, but it helped in the long run especially when she added a wig to hide her lavender hair. As much as she hated having eyes on her she knew that her line of work required her to take extra steps to ensure she stayed safe. That even meant killing for the people she called family.

A couple of soft shakes of his head answered her. Loyalty was something he knew from a young age but hers was another level of loyalty that he never expected to see. Most people would be finding a way to null the agreement between their two families but not her. She accepted her fate long ago even before he had came to know her as the woman she was today.

"How long should I come back to pick you up?"

"An hour or so." Reina answered as her gaze scanned the area that was in sight. She could feel her skin crawl in the need to release her animalistic side so her senses could be heightened for any intruders. She couldn't allow that to happen though. She had to remain the quirkless person that she claimed to be so this situation could go on without a hitch.

A soft nod answered her as she left the ebony car.

Looking up at the simple metal gate that stood in front of her she could feel the pressure to run build in her gut. Repeatedly she told herself mentally that it was the animalistic side talking again because there was nothing for her to fear there. As much as she was an outsider to the group of people within the walls she was still treated like family by some.

"Just call if you need me to pick you up sooner." Oda's voice suddenly came out of nowhere with the sound of the radio in the background of the car.

Turning around she smiled which made her feel stupid. It wasn't like he could see it because of the mask. She wanted to slap herself on the forehead but resisted the urge. It wasn't like she needed him to be concerned of her harming herself when she was still perfectly fine.

"Alright. Hopefully that doesn't happen." She said as she turned back to the gate. She almost added that it all depended on the person in the house she was there to see was willing to cooperate or be stubborn like always. But, she didn't because it would only make her chauffeur to get concerned.

With that the sound of the engine revving up to drive away was caught in her ears. She could say she was alone when she knew she wasn't. It wasn't like the sidewalk was vacant. People were walking by and giving her curious looks for the mask. It also wasn't like people behind the wall and gate weren't watching her. She knew they were. It wasn't her first visit to this compound that would give a normal person chills when they first step into the compound.

After all the times she had visited before she figured they would try to not scare her into running away. Fear wasn't something that came easily to her unless she was around their acting leader. If she wanted to call him a leader because there were times she was convinced he had his own agenda for them. Knowing the man she called oji he would try his hardest to get him to see the way he wanted the group to be led.

Closing her eyes and taking a breath to steel herself she pressed on the button for the intercom to announce her arrival. It wasn't like she was arriving unexpectedly because she visited almost every other week. "I'm here to visit Oji."

"You're back again Rei?" It wasn't a voice she recognized so it had to be one of the lowly members that meant nothing to the higher ups. Who ever this person was knew who she was so he wasn't a newbie in the underworld.

"Of course. I have to check on Oji and Kai." She answered though she allowed her voice to grow quieter. She hated to admit using his name when he obviously cared for no one but his goals and himself.

A noise echoed through the intercom before the gate opened for her. In the usual precaution that she took, Reina looked around her to make sure no one was going to sneak in while she was going in. Like she needed the anger from all of them pointed at her. She couldn't rely on her own quirk to get out of there because of all the lies that her father spread over the years.

Gritting her teeth as she walked through she wanted to curse her father for all that he had done over the years. She wouldn't say that she despised him, but she hated him at times. He was the one that arranged for this deal to go through with the Shie Hassaikai all those years ago when she was just a child. He made sure she grew up faster and experienced things that children shouldn't be exposed to. If it wasn't for him then she could openly use her quirk instead of appearing quirkless to the people that used theirs.

"Well look at who's back. Fujiwara Reina. Hungry for another punishment?" A voice called out from the group to her right. She ignored them for the most part as she walked into the house. They were just criminals that would be stuck doing petty crimes if it wasn't for yakuza.

Slipping her shoes off and taking the slippers offered to her she met the usual mask that reminded her of the plague. Why did they have to choose that kind of mask to begin with? There are so many other options for them to choose from. Like hers if she used it as an example.

"Where's Kai? I need to see him and Oji. We do need to discuss quite a bit especially this stupid arranged marriage."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She noticed the looks that were around her from some of the people that didn't wear the signature masks. They looked like they were mocking her or taking pity in her for being in the predicament she was in. Like she needed it because she knew how to handle herself if it came down to it.

"Overhaul?" A voice answered her with a question. Quickly her chocolate eyes snapped over to the plague like mask that he wore. Unlike the others that had those masks his face wasn't completely hidden. It made her want to trust him even though her father told her that looks could deceive her.

"Yes. You should know that by now Tengai-kun." Reina replied as she stepped onto the hardwood floor.

If it wasn't for how things were in this place it would remind her of home. Home wasn't something she could say lightly considering all the things that went on in the few years. She could feel like she could relax in the place she called home much like if she was the quirkless person she claimed to be.

Biting her cheek, she met the grey eyes of the man in front of her. He made her want to relax even if she knew letting her guard down was the worst idea in the world. He even reminded her of someone that belonged working at a shrine with the calm that he emanated.

"You know that today isn't the best day to be doing that Reina-chan."

She ignored the voice that was beside her even if it caused chills to race up her spine out of surprise. The animalistic itch she felt earlier also returned. All she wanted to do was run out the door and let her body change into some kind of animal to escape. It wasn't her fault that no one bothered to let her know when Chisaki was available or not.

"Is he downstairs or wherever he usually spends most of his time?" Reina questioned as she tried to steel herself for the possible onslaught of comments and insults that would come from the group of men around her.

If she had her way, she would be able to show her quirk to strike some kind of fear into their hearts. If that wasn't possible then she would at least have someone with her to act like a bodyguard because she could tell that some of them itched to try to rough her up. She refused to go down without a fight because she wasn't going to be viewed as some damsel in distress. That wasn't something she was raised to be by her father. She would even go as far as play dirty like the men around her.

"Overhaul doesn't want to see you." A voice hissed at her which grated at her nerves.

Quickly her chocolate eyes turned their attention to the person to her right. The same usual mask as the various people around her stood out against his blond hair. Like she wanted to see him because of all the times they butted heads was about this very issue.

"Oh really? It isn't like I decided to pop in for a surprise visit. You people know full well when I come to visit. It's always the same day every couple of weeks. Now how about you tell me where he is or I will just force my way through this place until I find him." She threatened as her eyes narrowed to give more heat to the threat. Much like before she felt the desire to use her quirk burn through her body but she knew the form she wanted to take. Something that would strike fear into their hearts which would be hard to do considering who they were. Yakuza barely stepped down to anything unless they wanted to lose their reputation within the group.

"Wha―"

"Just allow her to go. She just wants to see the old man and Overhaul." A voice called out from behind the group in front of her. She knew that voice well. He knew what she wanted and how much she was willing to fight for it.

A smirk graced her face as she let the tension in her body ease. She wasn't going to let it completely disappear because some of these men she refused to trust. They reminded her of some back-alley doctor or someone that was willing to kill for just a small amount of money if it came down to it. She knew how some were willing to test her to see what she was capable of.

Slowly she pulled the snake like mask off her face to let her face be shown to the group around her. As her gaze danced around to take in the sight of them she noted who she hadn't seen before. The mental notes could come in handy for later. At least that's what her father told her when it came to dealing with people.

"Thank you, Kurono-san. I was really getting ticked with the idiotic comments from people that don't know their place." Reina muttered though she made sure some of the men around her could hear it.

"What was that?" Someone hissed from behind her as she took the brunette wig off her head.

Setting the wig down on a stand and running her hand through her shoulder length lavender hair she tried her best to ignore him. It wasn't worth the fight as much as she wanted to let some of the tension out of her body.

"Don't try me. I might be a lowly girl to you heathens but I am the boss for the Kuro Hebi yakuza. I will do what I have to do to protect myself even if it comes down to killing you." Reina threatened as she let the acid leak into her voice. Even to make it clear that she wasn't trying to kid around she pulled out a plain pocket knife out of her pocket.

Almost every time she came over to visit this was the same occurrence. Some new punk thought he could take her down just because she appeared to be a weak female. If it wasn't for her father lying all those years ago just to get on Shie Hassaikai's good side. It was purely business to gain the upper hand in the dying business that was the yakuza but he made her appear weak. She could be letting her body run its course and turn into something that could strike fear into this group's hearts.

Taking a quick breath, she practiced the breathing technique that someone taught her to control her anger. It sometimes didn't help but it was better than losing control. It was far too late for her to lose this deal because there seemed to be no other yakuza syndicate around.

"Overhaul wouldn't enjoy the fact that it got messy here. You know how he feels about messy situations so allow Reina-chan to pass." Kurono called out which seemed to break the trance she was in.

Jerking her gaze to his mask she tried to watch for any indication that he was up to something himself. Deep down she hated those masks that covered their entire faces because she couldn't watch their gaze for any type of reaction. But, it wasn't something she could change.

Walking past the group that was gathered around her she could still feel the tension hanging in the air. Her animalistic side was begging to be let out so her own tension and stress wouldn't reach its breaking point. She knew it was going to have to wait until she was safely away from this place to let it happen.

As she walked away and down the usual halls that she had memorized she could feel nostalgia start to replace her tension. All the years ago she would run down these halls to greet the man that once ran this mob that was in one of these rooms. She even could faintly remember the coldness that Chisaki would give her when she ran into the room despite being a couple years older than her. That changed over the years to him being polite, but she could still feel the coldness in his gaze and voice.

"Oji." Reina whispered as she opened a door that led to a sterile hallway that reminded her of a hospital. She knew she was in the right direction but the sight still surprised her. It was the complete opposite of the traditional look the house had.

Slowly she made her way down the stairs as her gaze looked for anything new. Like anything would have changed because it wasn't something he preferred to have. Which made her wonder if he actually had any type of emotion run through his body.

Stopping on the last step her gaze turned to the sparse doors that were on either side of her. It was the only detail that reminded her that this wasn't some underground hospital. The screams of a child would also bring her back to her senses if she came on a day that magically lined up with whatever Chisaki was planning. The times she had heard the screams made her skin crawl and the hidden maternal instinct act up.

Protecting the girl that she knew lived down here was not something she could do. The little peeks that she had stolen in the past told her that she was usually guarded or hidden away from outside eyes. It hurt because she knew she needed someone to be a friend if she hadn't given up on any type of light in her life.

Looking at a plain gray door she knew that it was the one she needed. If she listened closely she could hear the mechanical beeps behind the door. Quickly Reina went into the darkened room and took in the appearance of the aging man that laid motionless in bed.

"Oji." It came out as a whisper as she crossed the room and sat down on the bed.

There were no changes from the last time she visited. Every time she hoped she would see him awake and sitting up with that usual stern look on his face with his smile saying how he really felt. But instead she would come to him stuck to machines that kept him alive. He should have been the one leading the gang not Chisaki even if she would never voice that.

Lightly her fingers ran across his groomed hair that was still surprisingly soft to the touch. He wasn't being forgotten which was a light at the end of the tunnel. If he had been forgotten she wasn't sure how she would react. It wouldn't end like she hoped.

"I missed you Oji. I wish the days would go by fast because nothing has really changed since the last time I visited. It's been quiet at Kuro Hebi but you know how that goes." Reina rattled off as she let her hand linger on his cheek.

Her childhood flashed before her eyes as she stared at the motionless face. All the summers she would spend here with this man and trying to break the wall that was around the boy he took in. He was the one that took her under his wing when her father was assassinated by a once rival gang. She might as well not have a mother because she watched her get stabbed by a member of their own gang from jealousy.

Sucking in a breath she tried to keep her emotions in check. No matter how many times she thought about the day her mother died in front of her she couldn't help the rage that filled her. Her mother didn't deserve that type of death even if the rightful punishment was given. It just didn't change the fact that she didn't have a mother in her life.

"I tried to get through that shell of his but it isn't going to well," she whispered as she thought back to her last visit. No matter the amount of times she tried to get some affection or emotion from Chisaki she got nothing. She remembered how irritated she was when she left because Oda had to deal with her messing with the radio constantly. "I-I just wish I could reach him. He needs someone. I know he does because we all need someone in our lives."

Instead of the usual insight he would give her she was met with the noise of machines. But there was a noise hidden in the constant noise that she picked up on causing her attention to turn to the door. Someone was listening in which wasn't something she wanted. If someone knew about how she acted and felt about the new head of the yakuza, then it would spell trouble.

"Kurono-san told me you were here." A male voice called out of the darkness that the dimmed light didn't erase. She knew that voice because she grew up around it for years now. She just didn't like the emotionless void that was in it.

It showed they were completely different people. For him to show no emotion and her to rely on her emotions showed how much they were opposites. Even his gaze showed nothing of how he felt as if he was on something that suppressed his emotions. How he was able to lead a life like that made her curious. She didn't want to find out the answers she wanted because it scared her.

For her to actually fall for him slowly scared her more. He was the type that came off as possessive and controlling. Those were the types of men she was taught to avoid but here she was wanting one in her life even if he wanted nothing to do with her. It was just thanks to the deal the two previously heads of their gangs for this predicament they were in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Reina you're distracted again!" A deep, masculine voice called out which broke her mindless wondering. It didn't give her enough time to even break out of the stupor she was under. The real thing that got her out of the daze was her landing flat on her back with the man's face hovering over her.

A groan escaped her parted lips as her eyes clenched shut. The ache from the toss seemed to echo through her body. It didn't surprise her since she didn't prepare for it. It definitely was something she would be feeling in a few hours along with whatever else he decided to put her through. She knew it was going to be the last time she would have him go all out.

"What the hell is wrong with you Reina? You're not normally like this."

She rolled her eyes behind her eyelids so he wouldn't think she was acting out. Like she needed that kind of punishment.

But she didn't want to think about why she was distracted. It was all she could think about lately which concerned her. It also frustrated her because it felt like she was hitting a brick wall that was never going to fall. She wished that she had her father or even her mother around to give her some advice or to help with the situation she was in.

"Is it because of your visit to Shie Hassaikai the other day?" He asked.

The reaction of her eyes snapping open and looking at him with the look of fear mingling in her chocolate eyes told him all he needed to know. He suspected that was the case, but it could be anything. She had a lot on her plate considering she was the head of Kuro Hebi at an age that was too young. Most people gained that position when they were adults not when they were still discovering what the world was all about.

A sigh escaped him as he sat down on the mat that was beneath him.

"Did Oda tell you Hiroshi?" Reina questioned as she stared up at the plain ceiling that had exposed beams. She didn't want to look at him because she wanted to appear that it didn't bother her. It was the exact opposite because it bothered her more than it should. Normally when she visited, he wouldn't be as cold as he had been. It was like she was looking at a completely different person or a puppet that replaced him.

"No. He never said anything to me. It was Mariko that told me. She noticed how troubled you were when you arrived home." He replied as he watched her.

Troubled wasn't going to really describe it. She reminded him of someone that had everything she owned thrown into the fire and was forced to watch it burn. There were times where she looked like she was that small child that had just witnessed her mother dying. Though he was sure she was used to things like this happening by now.

"Of course. I hate her quirk so much. If she wasn't able to feel emotions, then maybe I can be normal around her." She huffed as she rolled over. The desire to not look at him echoed in her but she ignored it. She looked at the man before her.

He appeared like most people in the world. He wasn't like some in their mismatched family that actually had their appearance altered by their quirk. If he had a quirk she wasn't for sure because she never witnessed him use it unless it was a type that couldn't be viewed. Either way he was like quite a few in the yakuza that was in the group when she was born.

"You know as well as I do that it can be an asset in the long run. I know she was able to help a lot of us with our own troubles especially for the rookies." Hiroshi explained though it was something that was overused.

Sitting up as her eyes narrowed, she stared at him. There he went again sounding like a father when he had no right to be. At least in her eyes he didn't deserve it. She was just stating what was on her mind. It was something that had been shared by a lot of them about one of the few women that was in their group. It wasn't anything new to her but to hear it as if he was trying to help her in some way wasn't helping her mood.

"Whatever." Reina huffed as she quickly got up and left the room.

The thought of being alone was what she wanted. She wanted to also let her quirk go which sounded like a better idea instead of wandering around the house. The chance of running into one of the members meant they would show concern of how she felt and possibly offer advice. Advice she didn't need because she didn't want anyone butting in on this.

Growling she felt the all too familiar excitement race through her veins. Instead of fighting against her urges she allowed them to consume her. As quickly as she made it to the end of the deck she had changed from a lavender haired young woman to a black cat. The only thing she hated about her quirk was she couldn't change into any animal that had been around. They had to be alive in the present and she had to be able to adopt their characteristics. So, turning into a dodo was out of the question.

Hopping off the wood and into the soft grass she stared up at the sky. She wanted to back to the house that had Chisaki, but she resisted the desire. As much as it sounded like a good idea, she couldn't let any of them see that she had a quirk.

Mentally she cursed her father for the lies that he used in the past. But she also knew that it helped in the long run with getting to be by Chisaki's side. For someone that treated quirks like a disease and outwardly despised them she knew she wouldn't be able to get as close as she was able to if he knew of hers.

Lowering her gaze to the grass below her she couldn't help but think about the visit. It felt more like a business conference then getting to know each other for what was going to come. She understood he had his goals that he wanted to complete and show the world that the yakuza can be top dog in the underworld, but most people would have ways to rid themselves of the stress. Even if it meant talking someone's ear off or doing something else along those lines.

Not him. That goal was all he wanted it seemed like.

"_So, what exactly brought you here?" His voice wasn't harsh but the coldness in it sent chills throughout her body. It felt like he had no emotion to show._

_ "To see Oji-san again," Reina started as she turned her attention to the man laying unconscious in the bed. "But to see you also Chisaki."_

_ No type of noise escaped him to show his displeasure of her answer. It was typical of him, but she always seemed to expect him to do something that wasn't him. Once she wanted him to show emotion or give a noise that answered her._

_ "We're also running low on our supply of Trigger. So, there's more than just those reasons." She stated calmly though it felt like a hand was gripping her throat to keep her from speaking. It seemed to always happen when she knew he was near by the change of the scents._

_ Slowly her attention turned to her side and saw the usual green jacket with purple fur. The scent of sterilizer filled her nose though it didn't burn like it used to. The dark surgical mask covered his face which was something she expected. Seeing his entire face was a rare sight that she refused to admit was something she treasured._

_ "You could have told Kurono-san that and get another supply scheduled."_

_ Looking away with a huff Reina glared at the wall. Always to the point even if it was hard for her let her true intentions out. People rarely knew about her true feelings to Chisaki which was the best thing. He knew how to handle himself that was a given, but people didn't know how he was. She kind of knew some of the things that set him off but not all of them._

"Reina-hime!" A voice broke her out of the stupor causing her to jump with her fur standing on end. Her gaze turned to the deck and saw Oda staring back at her with his arms crossed.

A huff escaped her as she felt her body quickly change back to her human form. It didn't hurt like it used to when her quirk manifested because it felt like growing pains more than anything else. "What Oda?"

"Dinner's ready. Mariko and Yuri made stir fry." He beckoned with a smirk. "They put in your favorite."

"Which is what? Chicken or shrimp?" She questioned as she watched him for any indication he was lying. He was good at hiding it but over the years she had managed to pick up on some of his habits that appeared when he was lying.

"Shrimp."

She ran quickly up the steps and into the house with a grin. Food always seemed to put her in a better mood especially when it came to stir fry.

**I hope you are enjoying this. Please review and if you have any ideas don't be afraid to share. I'm all ears. Until next time!**


End file.
